Poems are for the Heart
by Orange Dash
Summary: These are just poems whenever I feel the inspiration to write them! Some poems are based off certain stories I've posted and have written.
1. Chapter 1: What Is It Going To Be?

**Hi there! Welcome to this fanfic of my random odes and poems that I'll write whenever I feel inspired to, or whenever I feel like it! ;)**

 **By the way, just to let you know, some of my poems/odes will also be based upon some of the stories that I have written, and some will even be in the perspective of different characters. No flames please! Just your thoughts and what you thought about each poem, or whatever words and feelings that may inspire you. Well, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **This first poem or ode, whatever the difference, is based upon a certain scene from my story called, 'Turtles Over the Garden Wall.' (This story is some sort of combination and crossover between Tmnt 2012 and Over the Garden Wall) This poem only has a few spoiler alerts from the actual story.**

 **If you have already read that story, then this poem would make much more sense. Even if you haven't read that older story of mine... I highly recommend reading it after you read this poem. (Though it's one of my older stories when I first was getting around the hang of fanfiction, so it may be at a lower writing level, but who cares right? It does include a lot of perspective and interaction between Mikey and Donnie, there's some bro fluff between the two, plus there's a sequel which seems to be even better...(Don't forget to read my A/N at the end! XD**

 **This poem is in Donnie's perspective when he finds Mikey already seized and captured by the Beast...**

* * *

 _ **~So, What is it Going to Be?~**_

My heart pounds.

I'm running through the dark woods.

A gloomy fog just beneath my knees.

I should've never let my younger brother go.

My purple cloak to shade me in,

Through the hazy fog.

A green and orange my eyes make out.

That to which I knew too well.

My brother,

To which he laid.

Motionless upon the white pillows.

As if this was his shrouded grave.

I had to hold him.

Yet, I hesitantly did.

Branches are wrapped around his body tight.

Around his legs, his arms,

Keeping him bound.

One went across his eyes.

Another tightly over his mouth.

Those eyes and that mouth...

So tightly were they closed.

Just as a dead man's...

My hand clutches around his shell.

A dark shadow is behind now.

Whispers such dreadful words.

So much to make my eyes cloud with tears.

This dark power was over me,

Ready to give heed to the Beast's temptations.

They were strong in this dark gloomy forest.

Called me to join him...

And to that, he'll let my brother live.

So what was it going to be?

What is it going to be?

The ghostly voice echoes all around me.

Surrounded by the mist of darkness.

And my brother,

In my arms still as death.

Yet I could not free him.

Those branches of death had claimed him so.

That dark power was not letting me go...

So,

What is it going to be?

* * *

 **Well, tada! How was that for the first poem? I highly recommend reading the story that this poem is based opon, 'Turtles Over the Garden Wall,' and of course, just for some more fun the sequel to that story, 'The Return of the Beast.' Feel free to check those two stories out if you felt really inspired by this poem. I hope you liked this! I'd like to know what you thought of this poem! That means stating your thoughts, or feelings, or whatever you felt when you read the words in this poem. XD**


	2. Chapter 2: Behind the Darkness

**Well, I have to appreciate those who did spend their time in reading my poetry/ode fanfic, thank you! Please, review and tell me what you think of this.**

 **By the way, here's just a description of this ode/song... It sounds a lot like a song really to be honest... XD**

 **Spoiler Alert! If you haven't read my story Raised in Darkness, there's some spoilers in this song/ode and of course in the description. This poem/ode/song whatever, you'd like to call it anyway... It might be a combination of all of those anyway... This is one is based upon my story, 'Raised in Darkness.' This is in Mikey's POV when he finds his brothers again from being away for so many years with the Shredder from the incident that made him forget his family and all his life and it's about when he comes to the terms of finding his family again and resurfacing those lost memories and of who he used to be... ENJOY THIS ONE!**

* * *

 **~Behind the Darkness~**

If only I could see through the veil.

My early past is well long gone.

Years away from my true prolong family.

For eleven years my life has been a lie...

An unknown incident has changed my life.

Which isn't fair and square,

I don't remember it at all.

I'm not what I'm supposed to be...

Dark, with an evil desire.

That's what my sire told me.

My master in other cases.

Which I devote my whole life for...

The scars to remind me of disobedience,

Which I cannot disgrace again.

I couldn't see the truth.

Yet, I didn't believe it so,

Even when my true family found me again.

To which they bring me back.

With no such avail.

Even when I felt a longing,

Something new in me,

Maybe of what I used to be?

That horrible desire is always there.

I'm just behind the darkness.

That seems to never disperse.

With all the help,

Like my bros always did.

It never seems to go away.

Though, that doesn't seem to stop them.

They'll try their whole life.

With a love I've forgotten.

A love I cast away in my life.

A darkness that withheld my light.

If I could only bring it forth.

Fight behind the darkness now.

To free my light from once more.

I've been trying,

Nothing's helping.

If I could only bring it forth.

I'd fight against the darkness now.

My light shall be no longer withheld.

It's time to bring it forth.

And I'll see I'm not alone.

Family, ain't nothing as strong as that,

They help me in my time of need.

Even if I'm withheld,

Not my true light of myself.

Without love to bear.

Now it's time,

Fight behind the darkness now.

I'd illuminate my soul,

No dark trace left at all.

I would fight behind the darkness.

I will fight,

I will,

I will,

Without a doubt.

I ain't stopping.

I am fighting against the darkness now.

Behind if I may... Behind the darkness...

* * *

 **Well, how did you like this one? Please review or comment, so I know what my fellow readers think. I always like to hear what my readers think of my writing. Thanks for reading anyway! Dash is out!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Heart of Friends

**Another short poem that just came up into my mind! It's mostly about friends and friendships and how they last. ;)**

* * *

 **~The Heart of Friends~**

We will meet again my friend, a hundred years from today.

Far away from where we lived, and where we used to play.

We will know each other's eyes, and wonder where we met.

Your laugh will sound familiar, your heart I won't forget.

* * *

 **Awww, that was really sweet, no matter how friends leave and go you'll always meet again and their heart you won't forget. That's the meaning of a true friend. ;D**


	4. Chapter 6: Who Would Dare to Save Me?

**This is a poem actually based upon my time of darkness in my life. The time I felt depressed, the time I once lost myself. But, you don't have to worry about me. I'm not the same person I was from many years ago. Although, I have to say that this poem may be sad. Hopefully you enjoy the words in any possible way.**

* * *

 **~Who would Dare to Save Me?~**

The tears that drain down my face.

The way it clogs up my brain,

I cannot see the way before me.

The darkness attempts to drag me down.

The pieces left of me shattered abroad.

Of what I once used to be.

The lightning has broken my path,

I fall through the darkness.

I'm all alone, it's like nobody cares.

Who would even dare to save me?

I bet you're glad I'm gone.

You never needed me anyway.

You're probably glad that you won't have to face me anymore.

I'm lost through the darkness.

No way to turn back, no one has noticed me.

A loner, all alone.

The tears that scald my face.

Who would dare to save me?

When I cry for help as everything I see is forever forgotten.

I bet you're happy now, without me.

Who would dare to save me from this miserable anguish?

At least no one would as I never had been.

No one dared to save me.

I was never saved and never have been or ever will be.

The glint of the blade shining in my face, the thought that darkens my mind.

Why would you dare to save me if all you've done is to leave me alone through the darkness?

To think of why I should be in this world, to think of my life's intended purpose.

The tears, the pain, the blood.

Who would dare to save me?

* * *

 **Hopefully you enjoyed this poem, though it was sad. Just know that there is always someone out there who be willing themselves to dare to save you. Have a great day! Thanks for reading as always!**


	5. Chapter 8: Soccer Girl

**To Awesam132: The previous poem did have something to do with Inner Demons. :)**

 **To DarBlackStar07: We all do fight our demons that is so true! ;)**

 **Thanks for reviewing you two! XD**

* * *

 **Have any of you ever wondered how I came up with the penname of Orange Dash?**

 **Well, it came with two parts, the word Orange obviously has something to do with Mikey orange colored bandana as he's my favorite turtle. That leaves out the last part, where did I get name of Dash from? Well, it was simple really. If you read this poem you'll find out where Dash came from and you can obviously tell from the title of poem it has something to do with soccer. Yes, I love playing soccer and this poem about that and myself. Enjoy! You can find out where the word Dash came from! :)**

* * *

 **~Soccer Girl~**

I'm out in the field the target is that goal,

Me and my team together we achieve more

If you think I'm cute just wait until you see me in my soccer jersey.

My legs pump down the field, the ball is my possession,

I use my speed for my advantage

For no one can outrun me, nor my speed, nor my agility.

It seems to me that speed is my strength

My coach once said I had a seventh gear

He called me Dash as I'd sprint so fast,

Across the field,

A kick so strong as I fly through the air.

I played in the heart of my speed

The name Dash echoes around me.

Soccer has caught my heart,

Now you could say I'm a soccer girl.

For the heart is my speed

My coach called me Dash as I'd sprint so fast

Dashing along the grassy field, the ball in my possession,

I take my shot flying like flamin' fire,

Soccer has captured my heart,

And my speed is the heart of it all

* * *

 **Well, there you have it! You can finally see where the word Dash came from, it was a nickname given to me for my incredibly fast speed whenever I played soccer. I was actually considered the fastest girl on my team. :) I hoped you enjoyed this poem even if it was just all about soccer.**

 **HAVE A FANTASTIC DAY!**


	6. Chapter 11: Windows to the Soul

**Hey there again! Hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

 **~Windows to the Soul~**

Through my eyes is a world that no one sees

My eyes are my favorite part of me,

not for how they look,

but for how they see.

I let my soul smile through my heart

and my heart smiles through my eyes,

If only you knew,

how I see you,

that would be the one thing I'd give you in life

For if you saw what I saw of you,

The ability of how you see yourself,

only then would you realize,

how special you are to me.

It's not the outside that I look upon,

it's the inside is what really matters,

For the eyes are the windows to the soul

If you only saw what I could see,

you'd begin to understand,

you are beautiful and you mean so much to me.

If only you saw how I could see the heart,

then you'd understand more than you ever could

If only you saw what I could see,

For the eyes are the windows to the soul

* * *

 **Awwww! I though this was really sweet! I've actually heard that eyes truly are the windows to the soul. :)**

 **Feedback please! XD**


	7. Chapter 13: Falling

**Here's this new poem! Hope you enjoy, this has gotten me thinking about this lately.**

* * *

 **~Falling~**

Life may feel like you're standing on the edge of a cliff

You fall and your fingers are grasping the ledge for dear life

You don't have anything else to do, but to hang on with all your might through life's billows.

That is until, you cannot hold on anymore, fingers slipping against the dust as you let yourself fall,

Yet, through the midst of all it, arms wrap around you tight.

Your body dangling over the edge, no longer falling.

A never ending grip, that'll never let you go.

Only then do you realize that someone would always be there to catch you when you fall.

They'll never let you down, they'll never let you go.

They pull you back up into the safety of their embrace.

Whether you fall, there is always someone to save you.

And the next time the wind blows across your face,

standing at the cliff's edge.

You see another falling

You knew what it felt like to fall, so you catch them too.

You never let them go,

Just as someone caught you,

you'll catch many others who fall too.

* * *

 **I just thought that this was sweet. What did you think? Just always know that if you fall, someone will be there to catch you. :)**


	8. Chapter 17: We're Human Beings Too

**Okay, this one is quite longer than the rest, some few references are used from a few SU songs and I just had this in mind because I've been having some friends go through some difficult times recently and I just thought that I should write this, so enjoy. Hopefully, you'll be able to take something out from this, cause I truly put my heart into this one. :3**

* * *

 _ **~We're All Human Beings Too~**_

Have you ever wondered why the world makes things so tough?

Why certain things happen? To cause grief, affliction and pain?

The path before you ain't always clear

You may not understand it now

But, you should know

One day, everything will make sense

So, laugh through the tears and smile through the confusion, and your heavy burdens

You may ask yourself _"What's in the point in trying when everything just seems to get worse?"_

The answer, even the wisest men may not know, but I'll tell you so

Take a deep breath, glance towards the horizon, feel the breeze flow by

You must understand, that everything has a meaning

You may not believe it, and you may not believe me

But, all I ask is to tell me what you see

In this world that we live in

We must not only see with our eyes alone, but with the heart of our souls

Tell me, what do you see?

That kid getting bullied in the street?

That one part of the world that suffers hunger

That girl sitting alone by herself with her head hung low

That man who has no home

A child lost among the crowd, a wailing cry heard through the air

One girl being harassed tucking herself close

Venomous words that stab like knives to the very core

The sound of police sirens, smoke and fire burning through the air

Explosions all around, in the heat of war

The collision of two cars, a body laying dead

People mourning all around

That man diagnosed with cancer, that one person in a coma, those with mental illness and sicknesses abroad

The death of a loved one

Many pestilences among this world, full of grief, full of pain, of depression and sadness

May I need to ask again?

Tell me, what do you see?

Take a closer look and you shall know

All these simple things that we take for granted

That kid bullied in the street, glancing up to see a hand extended towards them followed by a kind smile, another face beaming brightly with such compassion

Those people traveling across the world to help those in need, those people delivering their food to the food drives to end world hunger

That girl sitting alone, you see someone sit besides her as she glances up

The man who has no home was taken in by a kindly man

That girl being harassed, don't you see that one boy who dared to stand up for her?

Those kind words that make your heart soften, whether it be a compliment or so

Those sounds of police sirens, those police men on the run. Don't you think you should thank them too?

Did you ever think about those Veterans in war who die for your freedom?

That smoke and fire burning through the air, you do see those firemen risking their lives to save others

That collision of two cars, a body laying dead. You see that family mourning, but don't you see the others around offering comfort? To show that they really care?

That man diagnosed with cancer, how strong and fierce he shall be to continue on, or the day he is released from his turmoil

That person in a coma, you do see all those who care who are always there, do you see that miracle when they do awaken?

Shouldn't we take the time to appreciate every miracle?

What about all the sicknesses of this world? Friends and family who came to visit, some offering bouquets of flowers and many get well cards

The death of a loved one, don't you see all the people that are still around you that are still here? More family, and friends that will always be there for you

Don't you think you should be grateful for what you do have?

Sure, we may never know the reason for grief and pain

Just realize, in the end it will all make sense

Our lives are so complicated, and yet so simple

We only live once in a lifetime, so make it the best you've got no matter the circumstance

And I finally ask you one last time

Take a good look around this world that we live in

Tell me, what do you see?

Flowers blooming in the spring

That hot summer breeze

That sparkling white snow glittering in the sunshine

Rainbows that dance across the sky

The tall majestic mountains

Many forests abroad, living creatures among this world

Daffodils fluttering in the breeze as the clouds roll softly by

The sweet sound of laughter

Your family gathered all around

The friends that show that they truly care

Take a moment to think of just

Harmony, peace and love

You may feel like you are all alone

In reality you are not

Just take a quick glance in the world around you

You might not believe it, you may not believe me

But trust me when I say

There will always be someone there for you

Who knows what you're going through

'Cause in the end we can all say, _"We're all human beings too."_

If only we can see the beauty of this world

If only we can see all these little simple things

If only you could know

If only you can say, _"It's okay, it's okay, it's okay."_

For someone will always be there for you, even when you cannot see it

Take a moment to think of just

All these little simple things in this world around us

Whether it be a hug, a smile, or an act of a true kindly deed

We must have the eyes to truly see, to open up our hearts

And during the darkest hours, a hand will pull you towards the light

You may not know the reason

Of why there is such thing as pain and grief

Just tell yourself this, _"It's okay, it's okay, it's okay."_

For we shall make it in this world together

May you see the beauty of this world, of all those simple things that we take for granted

All these simples, they matter so much

And during the darkest hours

There's always someone who knows what you're going through

May you say, _"It's okay, it's okay, it's okay. I'll make it through, for I am not alone."_

May the truth guide you through

You are never alone

'Cause in the end we can all say...

 ** _"We're all human beings too."_**

* * *

 **There you go! I really hope that you felt something while reading this, 'cause it actually came from my heart and may you all have the eyes to truly see, that you're never alone and that no one in this world ever will be.**

 **'Cause in the end we can all say, "We're all human beings too."**


	9. Chapter 19: I'll Stand my Ground

**To turtlelovemikey3000: Thanks so much! :)**

 **To PopcornWolf10: You're totally right, and really? Wow, thanks! ^^**

 **I was listening to these two songs by Simple Plan, 'Last One Standing,' and 'Me Against the World.' This just stood out to me so I wrote this as I was listening to these two songs. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **~I'll Stand my Ground~**

Out in the distance I see

Over the horizon I go

I told ya before I ain't turning back around

Say what you want

You can mess with me

But you should know by now

I'll stand my ground

Nothing you say will change my mind

I may look weak

But my true strength comes from inside

You may try to tear me down

But, do you think that I would surrender that easily?

I'll stand my ground

For I am immovable like a mountain

Moving forward with confidence

I know what I want

No matter what you do

I'll stand my ground

I may be a lost cause

But that ain't stopping me

You'll never control me

For what I feel in my heart will forever stay

Your flaming darts will have no effect

For you'll never break my shield of confidence

Nor any word you can say can pierce my soul

For I've guarded my heart

A wall you can never break

You should know by now

That I'll only open up to those I trust

You really think that I don't know?

For I've always been watching silently

There's not a word you can say I haven't heard before

I've seen it all

I know what I want

With newfound confidence I press forward

Do you really think that I'm that weak?

Go ahead;

Slash me with your terrible swift sword

I dare you to break my patience

But you should know by now

That I'll always stand my ground

You may shatter the barrier

And once it's down

The world shall be consumed in flames

Everything shall left barren

So give it, give it up

Unless you want a little more

For on the outside I may look delicate as a flower

All sweet and considerate

For you should know by now

That underneath all this soft exterior

Lies a warrior,

If I were you I wouldn't take it too far

For I can release scorching flames like the sun

You should know by now

That there are two sides of me

For my true strength comes from inside

You can try to tear me down

But you should know by now

That I'll always stand my ground

For I am immovable as a mountain

I know what I want

For I'll pursue my dreams

With my shield of confidence in hand

Out in the distance I see,

The path laid before my feet

The future that lies ahead

Say what you want

I've told ya once, now I've told ya twice I ain't turning back around

I know what I want

And you should know by now

That I'll always stand my ground.

* * *

 **So, how was this one? I recommend listening to those two songs: 'Last One Standing,' and also, 'Me Against the World.'**


	10. Chapter 18: I'm Just Like You

**To turtlelovermikey3000: Yep! We all can fight our battles. :)**

 **To PopcornWolf10: Thank you! ^^ I appreciate that.**

 **Hope you both like this one as well.**

 **This came into my mind as I listening to this song, "Battle Scars" by Paradise Fears. I recommend listening to that song as well. Some words from that song are included in this.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **~I'm Just Like You~**

You think I'm so great?

I can see it in your eyes

I know how you feel

As you kneel at my feet on bended knee

That distant look upon your face

You think that I don't see?

I'll tell you surely,

That it's not worth it

It's not worth throwing aside your self-worth

Comparing yourself to me

I may seem like the perfect idol

In everything that I do

And I seem to be better than the rest

But, you shouldn't judge me by my appearance

In reality, I'm just like you

And I've got battle scars too

Just like you

For there are wounds that extend beyond what the eye can see

The hidden pain, hidden sorrow and heartbreak

The darkness that consumes the light

So, don't judge me by my surface

For you never knew who I truly was inside

I'll tell you surely,

That I'm just like you

I was never born with such glory

With all my wondrous talents

They never were displayed like they were meant to be

No jewel crown upon my head

No fancy merchandise

For I'm just like you

For I was weak

A nobody

Just a little speck in this vast universe

I had to walk upon the crooked path of life

Just like you

With the rain pouring down my face

The roar of thunder ringing in my ears

The strike of lightning that struck my path

Hope was broken

The path shattered beneath my feet

Teeth clenched tightly against my lips

As every pain and memory flash before my eyes

Who knew that life was going to be this way?

Another strike of that terrible lightning

As I fell through the darkness

For I was lost

No way of knowing

Which way to go,

For all I saw

Was nothing but darkness

And I asked myself,

"What's the point of living life?"

If life is pain, Always walking on pointing knives

I was broken

I couldn't find my way back

And no one seemed to care

As I laid there

Waiting for everything to end

A voice echoed in my mind

A gentle beat of my steady heart

 _ **"What do you want in life?**_

 _ **Will you be twice as strong?"**_

These pondering thoughts rolling through my mind

I wasn't built for fighting, but that doesn't mean that I wouldn't try

My steady heartbeat

A fiery flame burning brightly as ever

As I suddenly knew

I now knew what I wanted in this life

As I fought my way through the darkness

My faith undaunting

As I carried on

I chose to never give up

Through this gloomy world of pain

Even with broken wings

For true strength comes from inside

As I carried on, pulling through

And all the lessons I've learned

Walking upon this world

Now I understand

Happiness is a choice

In such a dark world filled with sadness and pain

For it is up to you to chose whether you'll be happy or not

If only you strive to be

Now I understand

As I carried on,

Never giving up

I began to learn about myself

Choosing to see the good in life

Choosing happiness over misery

Choosing to see my potential out in daylight

As I fought my way through

Never giving up

No matter the circumstance in life

Taking time, taking practice along with precision

I had to work my way through

To get what I want in life

More stronger than ever

My talents flowing like an endless river

Hope burning brighter than ever before

As I learned how to fly

Seeing the gracious blue sky

My angel wings unfurling

As they glowed brightly as the sun

My glory manifesting

For all to see my wonder

My inner strength comes from deep inside

But, now I see you kneeling at my feet

Do you think that I've forgotten who I used to be?

Before I learned how to fly?

For I'm just like you

We've all got battle scars

Don't sacrifice your life, happiness, potential and self-worth for me

For am I any better than you?

The truth will forever stand

For I am just like you

We've all got battle scars

And you know,

You don't have to do anything for me

So don't compare yourself to me

Instead, take my hand

To see the good in everyone despite this dark world

This is worth fighting for

In this world of pain

Of the broken path that life will bring

We must choose happiness over misery

If we strive to be

To carry on,

This is worth fighting for

You know we all got battle scars

And you've never alone

Just take my hand,

For I'm just like you

I can teach you how to fly

To unveil the wondrous things in life,

and to discover your potential

For am I any better than you?

No, I'm just like you

We can discover our own potential

We both can learn to fly

For one is never better than the rest

May we stand together as one

The fire in our hearts burning brightly

We can light the darkness with our rays

In our own unique ways of glory

Never give up

This is worth fighting for

You know we all got battle scars

For I'm just like you

We can reach for the stars

Together, we stand as one

Take my hand,

I can teach you how to fly

To see the good in everyone

To chose happiness

Together we can learn to fly

For I am no better than you

We're all angels in our own unique way

And we all can learn how to fly in such a dark world

Let's fly all together,

All as one

To discover our wondrous potential

Take my hand,

This is worth fighting for

You know we all got battle scars

This is worth fighting for

For I'm just like you

* * *

 **You know I just realized, this poem sounded a lot like it could be a song itself too. Well, either way I hope you liked it.**

 **You all have such amazing potential, everybody does never forget that. :)**


	11. Chapter 21: Love Has Second Chances

**To turtlelovermikey3000: Merci! ^^**

 **To PopcornWolf10: Thanks, glad you liked it nonetheless. :)**

 **Here's just a little poem that came into my mind as I was thinking back about love and broken hearts and from what I've seen that have happened to people before, even in my own family which has happened to each of my older siblings. Each of them had to go through heart break until it became better in the end. Which this is what this poem is going to be about.**

 **I've just came up with a story that goes into this poem, and just to make things clearer, this is done from a girl's POV. The perspectives in this story/poem will change throughout the poem itself. Mostly during the beginning part, she's referring to 'You.' Which is being told through Second Person Point of View. That is, imagine yourself as that one guy, and she's referring to you as that guy. You will be the guy that breaks this girl's heart. It's just better if you imagine it that way. For the last part you won't need to imagine yourself as that one guy anymore as the poem is going to switch more into Third Person Point of View, but this is still told from that same girl's POV.**

 **Anyways, enjoy reading this one~**

* * *

 ** _~Love Has Second Chances~_**

Back in the day

I remember how we used to be

We would dash across the lush fields

And play among the daisies

Hand in hand we'd play

Until the sun set upon the horizon

We were so innocent

We were so young,

You would decorate my hair with countless flowers

I would blush as you kissed my cheek

And everyday you told me, how you loved me

We would talk about the future for ourselves

The future of us being together

You were the prince and I was the princess

Two young lovers

Still in our dauntless childhood

These memories flow in my mind

You were my knight in shining armor

But, little did we know

That we would grow up sooner or later than we realized

For I'd stand in the field all alone

And you would never come

Now, those words you said

Were like knives to my heart

As I stood in the rain

I told myself, I would never change

But now, all these doubts are crawling up my skin

What's the point of staying the same? For I see how you've gone

No matter how hard I try

I can never let you go,

For I had fallen in love, with you

And you were mine

But, how your words are like knives to my heart

I doubted you, and yet I believed you well

I couldn't chose between those two

And I kept holding on to these memories

I just couldn't let you go

Time flew by like a flowing river

Many boys were always pursuing after me

But, I turned them down

As I was waiting for you

Waiting for you to finally come back

And we could fulfill our future together

My hope was slowly twindling

My eyes were lifted to the sky,

Then a quick glance to the pebbled street

And suddenly I see,

You standing there

With a girl besides you

I ignore the doubt that threatens my peace to destroy

One step, was all it took

And I'm greeting you like we did way back when

Finally telling you how we could be together again

A longing I've always held dearly in my heart

That expression upon your face

The world seems to shatter the moment you open your mouth to speak

Four words that tore my heart into a million pieces

 _'I never loved you'_

Even your apology doesn't stand

As you walk away with the other girl in hand

I'm suddenly falling apart

And the truth has left me dead inside

For you were never mine

And we were never meant to be

A strangled cry left my lips, my fingers clenching my elbows

It has left me raw

And I asked myself

Why had I given this a chance?

Why I fell in love with you in the first place?

But, falling in love with you was beyond my control

Knives have penetrated my heart

For now these memories are like scars

Leaving me broken as ever and alone in the pouring rain

For my hope for love was broken

For no one would ever love me

And the fear of falling apart again

Has ripped me raw inside

For I've locked away my heart

My only determination

Was to get through this life alone

No matter how much it hurt me inside

I had stopped believing

And nothing was clearer

That love was never meant for me

I never grew too close to those I knew

Only one day, like none other

Sitting underneath a blossom tree in full bloom

Watching the clouds softly roll by

Barely noticing the body that sat next to me

Turning my head was a mistake

For he grinned back at me

My heart seemed to shudder from inside its locked cage

This new friend seemed to be different than the rest

For his hand softly touched mine

Sparks were flowing through the emptiness inside me

My breath was caught in my throat

My heart banging inside

He is slowly nearing closer

And I pull my head away

Fists clenching against my sides

Tears leaking from my eyes

My hands crossed over my heart

A soft whisper left his lips

 _'Are you okay?'_ Worry evident in his tone

I couldn't stop myself from balling

As I told him how we couldn't be

For the fear was still inside

The fear of falling apart

The fear of betrayal

The fear of losing him

Suddenly, arms were wrapped me tucking me closer

A warmth that seemed to spread abroad

 _'You really are the one.'_

Never had I heard such bold words

 _'How?'_ I glanced up to meet his gaze

His forehead presses against mine

All I can do,

Is to gaze into his eyes

And for the first time in my life

There was no place I would rather be

Slowly, the cage inside seems to crumble apart

My heart once again leaping free

 _'Because..._ ' And his voice runs smooth like silver

 _'You're afraid of betrayal, of falling part and losing me, and the truth is...'_

Through those few moments eternity suddenly felt real

 _'I'm afraid of that too.'_ Was his solemn reply

My heart is swelling, the blood coursing through my veins

This feeling was that of nothing I've ever felt before

Not even compared to my first love

Which I thought would be the last

But, the future held a lot more in store for me

And now I finally understand

That love always comes with second chances

And sometimes you have to go through the pain before you can know the truth

And it has made me stronger than ever before

For now I knew what it felt like to be in pain,

With a broken heart torn in pieces

And now I know I can learn to love more than I ever did

That love is always taking another chance

With a nod of my head, I bring myself closer

 _'And you're the one for me.'_

A sealing kiss

And I suddenly felt like I could fly

My long hair flowing in the calm breeze

Now I've learned that past loves never got very far

And that love always comes with second chances

For sometimes you have to go through the pain before you can know the truth

For love always comes with second chances

* * *

 **So, how was that poem? It was really fun to write that I'd have to say myself. For you can say, that I'm a Hopeless Romantic or a romantic person. Romance is just one of my favorite genres out there.**


	12. Chapter 22: A True Leader

**To turtlelovermikey3000: I'm glad you think so. Enjoy this chapter! ^^**

 **To PopcornWolf10: Yeah, I adore romance, it's just so sweet. Yep, just thought I would write something about that, as it happens in real life and I've seen it myself so why not write about that huh? Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **It's finally great to be back once again.**

* * *

 _ **~A True Leader~**_

Through the burning chaos

The sky is dark and gloomy

All you see is death all around you

But, you know that you must continue on

As you stand upon the battlefield

Raising your terrible swift sword high into the air

A true leader you are

Leading your army into war

Your confidence is what guides you through

As you know your team's strengths and weaknesses

Including your own flaws

Friends and loved ones standing besides you

And you'll do anything it takes to help pull them through

To guide them, to protect them

You would put your own life before theirs

With your sword in hand and stragedy displayed

You march forth in pride

Even a true leader has their own secrets to hold

You know what's best for them

And it's best that you never know

The war is raging on

And you have a world to protect

A duty that you must fulfill

Even if you shall pass on

At least you'll be honored

For your bravery and bold strength

A jewel thrown in the fire

Just think about the life you'll have after the war

Think about the lives that were lost during this moment

If you don't fight on

Their deaths would be merely dust

A lost cause, all for nothing

Fire burning through the air

A world in peril

And there's no choice, but to fight for freedom

To defend, to protect those you love

Like a true leader would

For many are counting on you

Yet, they've got your back

Like as shield that you'll always trust

The clashing of swords

Your enemy's glare

Your keen eye,

Watches their every move

Waiting for the perfect moment to strike

You'll never surrender

To fulfill your duty as the true leader you are

To save a fallen world

Seeing the rise of dawn

You'll do whatever it takes,

To free this world from bondage

In protecting those you love

Even if you must perish,

Leaving behind your mark

A mark of honor,

One that'll never be forgotten

Standing above the vastness of the sky

A hero in the making

For you will fight on

Together, with your friends and loved ones standing by your side

Faith and confidence drives you forward

In hope for a brighter world

You will fight on,

Enduring to the end,

Like a true leader would.

* * *

 **There ya have that, just thought about what I means to be a true leader and such.**


	13. Chapter 23: Diamonds in the Making

**To PopcornWolf10: That's great, I love Harry Potter too. Especially the books and the movies. And thanks for the review. :)**

 **Enjoy this one as well.**

* * *

 _ **~Diamonds in the Making~**_

How can you learn from anything in life, if you've never fallen?

If we were all perfect in our image,

There'll be no need to change

We would just stay as we are for eternity

Already complete, no need for learning

No need to say goodbye,

No need to shed our tears

No need for pain

No need for gain

No need for wisdom,

No need for truth

For we'd have it all

For what is life without change?

It would all be merely nothing in a perfect state

No striving purpose in life,

No change of heart,

No need to continue on

No need for endurance

No need to be tested

And if there is one thing I know,

Why the world is the way it is,

For there is a purpose in life

That is why we live in such an imperfect world

With a change of heart

Emerging from the void of darkness into the shining light

For how can you know the light if you've never been in darkness?

Starting from the bottom of the sea,

We can extend beyond the pink clouds of the shimmering sky

Walking through the storm,

Until we find shelter.

The path of life bending all around us,

So, don't be too prideful

Into scoring 100%

For there is no such thing as 100%

None of us are perfect, even if we may seem like we are

Looking better than the rest

But, there's no such thing as being the best

For the worth of souls is all the same.

If you fall,

Just remember,

That we live in an imperfect world

And there's a reason why it was made that way

All for our benefit,

To gain wisdom

To learn from our mistakes

To have a mighty change of heart

To fall and to grow

To feel what you feel,

Enduring to the end,

For we each are our own unique kind of diamond in the making.

As black soot embedded deep into the earth

Being tossed and turned in the mantle of life

Trying to escape the turmoils that life brings

Wanting to be apart from this imperfect world

But, no matter how hard we try

We'll always fall down

The temperature is rising,

Pressure intensifying as it holds us down

Our forms meddling, burning and shaping in the very core

And yet we are changing

Our mind being set on truth,

Our hearts changing for the better

Reaching towards the everlasting light

Believing in the unseen things of this world

Do you realize how we're diamonds in the making?

The pressure of life is slowly changing us

In what we can become,

Extending beyond holier spheres

Beyond the course of life

Popping out from the ground as sparkling diamonds

Now you understand,

Why we live in such an imperfect world

Why life is the way it is,

As we can become diamonds

After this course of life passes us by

As the heavens open up as angel wings spread abroad the face of the earth to welcome you in,

And during that moment, the newly made perfect diamond will always know what it feels like to be nothing, but soot in the mantle of life,

Being tossed and turned and pressurized underneath intense scalding heat in such an imperfect world,

Being in an imperfect state

Now they know,

That an imperfect world was needed to enforce change

To change dire souls and hearts just as the black soot deep in the mantle of life, was changed into a precious diamond

And they knew what it felt like to be imperfect

Can't you see? Are we all no different?

And it's okay to fall,

For we can learn and grow from our mistakes

And the test of life was meant to change us for the better

As in this imperfect world,

We are diamonds in the making.

* * *

 **Tada! So, I got this idea when I was looking at this diamond jewel on some jewelry, and I remembered someone once telling me how everyone is like coal and can be shaped into a diamond. So, that was the inspiration for this poem here.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it~**


	14. Chapter 24: The Rose

**To PopcornWolf10: Thank you so much! *hugs* I'm glad you had such a great insight on the previous chapter. ^^**

 **Btw, this is a poem that I wrote in my Creative Writing class during school. With the example of this poem: "The Fly," by Karl Shapiro. I don't own that poem, but my class had to use that one as an example to use. We each had to write a poem or prose about something that we feel strongly about, either an animal, insect or plant. I decided to write about my favorite plant (Or more specifically a type of flower) That type of flower is the rose.**

 **So, this poem is supposed to portray how I feel about the rose, and I hope you enjoy reading this. ^^**

* * *

 _ **~The Rose~**_

You little beauty, stunningly red as blood,

With such mysterious delineation, one that defies its own strength

A pleasant fragrance with a sweet scent, a little touch of heaven,

Such a living diamond in rich soil, a sight that would warm a soul.

It holds a special meaning, one dear to the heart, mind and soul,

A symbol of love, a vibrant beating heart

The deep passion for life, a heavenly perfection in its wake,

As you lift high into the sky, reaching for those heavenly drops of sunshine.

A mysterious being, as stoic as ever,

With thorns like cat claws, a pointed weapon for protection,

Vines that twirl into the endless abyss, a place that'll never let you go,

A deadly beauty, red as blood and majestic like a jeweled crown.

Your many colors have lots of feelings, but red is what signifies the most,

You can be yellow like the sun, a symbol of long-lasting friendship

Orange like enthusiasm, skittering abroad as the sun sets behind the mountain

White is your sense of purity, pink as your state of joy that brightens the day.

Your delicate fashion is what makes you keen to the human eye,

A captivating moment, with the sense of peace that you always bring,

Bringing such warmth to the heart, you'll forever stand,

Over the vastness of the sky.

Blooming in many infinite ways, during the touch of spring

Returning back once again, in the crisp of the fall, once a time a year

Until you're gone, then back again in the next awaiting moment of spring,

With spring showers nourishing your strength.

Breathing life through such a pointed and splendor stem,

Roots that grip into the ground, an anchor upon the land

Yet, you are plucked so gently into soft pretty hands,

Adding beauty to bouquets and glimmering vases of glass.

Your elegance stands beyond my comprehension, your bright glory manifesting,

I am mesmerized by your hidden secret, an enchanted blossom

You hold such a charm in your delicate form,

For your fallen petals are like drops of angel tears that heal the wounded heart.

* * *

 **Man... I'm even speechless at my own poem. Just made me think deeper upon the meaning of the rose flower. Lots of things can hold such deep meanings and feelings.**

 **I hoped you like this! ^^**


	15. Chapter 25: I'm Just Only a Unicorn

**To PopcornWolf10: It sure is, and I'm glad you noticed that. ^^ I did get inspired from Beauty and the Beast as well, its a really great movie. You are actually correct about that last part, that is what had happened in the movie. Thanks for your wonderful review. :)**

 **Here's just a fun poem. It's actually a parody poem I've come up with from 'One Inch Tall' by Shel Silverstein. Feel free to check out that poem if you want. I've had to do lots of different kinds of poems lately in school, so I've kind of been experimenting around.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this one. It's just for fun!**

* * *

 **~I'm just Only a Unicorn~**

If you were only a unicorn, you'd have a bright single horn.

The cascade of a crying waterfall would be your magical thorn.

A puff of clouds would be a blast

And you would rather have a cast,

A dragon would be an horrendous mast

If you were just a unicorn

If you were only a unicorn, you'd walk across the sky

And it would be a disappointment to have say 'bye'

A bit of magic would be your might,

You'd fly across the sun's light,

And let's hope you'd never bite

If you were just a unicorn

You'd surf across the ocean waves upon a coat of glaze

You couldn't see your kind, you'd have to hide in a haze

You'd gallop from the dark dangers ahead,

To escape from this feeling of inky dread,

(This poem took a millennia to spread- 'Cause I'm just only a unicorn)

* * *

 **Even though that poem was only for fun, I actually enjoyed writing it.**

 **If you do realize this poem does have some rhythm, and some rhyming as well. In order to do a parody of something, whether it be of a song or poem itself. You've really got understand the structure, and rhythm of the original work first. It can't really be a parody if the rhythm doesn't actually match with the words, choice of words, and the structure itself. (Which also counts on how the words are organized and the stanzas themselves)**

 **I really had to think a lot in creating this poem, including a lot of elaboration. Which is a very critical key here.**

 **I hope you liked this anyway. Even if it was just for fun.**


	16. Chapter 26: Burning Flame

**To turtlelovermikey3000 : Yep, I love that as well. ^^**

 **To PopcornWolf10: Thanks! It sure was fun just writing a poem like that. :)**

 **Sorry it's been so long, but here's another poem that I came up with! Enjoy~**

* * *

 **~Burning Flame~**

I am far away

Where no hands can reach

No matter how I try

I am lost in the darkness

I've lost sight of it all

And the darkness is making me feel so small

I act like I'm fine

When I'm constantly breaking inside

Searching for the missing pieces of myself

Deep down in my soul

All I feel is the emptiness inside

Around me I can see

Everyone's lights burning like flames

But all I can feel is the bleak coldness inside

And where is my flame?

For it's gone

And yet I can see everyone burning

I can see everyone burning

I can see everyone burning

I can see everyone burning

Like an unquenchable fire

And yet I wished that I could burn like them

The heat giving off such warmth

The light that brightens the world

The flames that reach the sky

But I have no flame

And I wallow in misery

I am just an outcast

Lost in the darkness

Where I belong

Without any burning flame

So cold, so dark, so empty

Even my own tears I cannot see

My screams that nobody hears

My desperate reach that nobody sees

As if I don't exist

Rocking back and forth

As I'm drowning

I have no flame

Not even a tiny spark

I am just an outcast

Standing along this riverbank

The dark and murky waters roaring below

My reflection I cannot bare

As I choke on air

I could end it right there

With just one jump

And everything would be over

A single step would be all it takes

The tears that scald my face

As I take a step forward

And suddenly,

Instead of being choked of air

I feel a warmth here

A hand gripping my arm

With a tug that hauled me back

And standing there was someone with a burning flame

I told them that I was just a mistake

As I had no flame

They held out their hand

And said, _"Yes you do. And it may not feel like it. But it's there, you just have to dig a little deeper."_

My words were swallowed in my throat

I could feel their warmth

As they embraced me as if I was some sort of precious gem

 ** _"Your flame will always be there, you just have to light it back up again."_**

And suddenly I could see my own tears

 _ **"Just be yourself and let yourself burn."**_

I let it all out right then

Embracing them back

As I could slowly feel the emptiness inside me burning up

Until it spread throughout my entire form

And once I pulled back

My eyes were ablaze

My spark burning brighter

Until I was consumed with flames

An azure blue flame

Dancing among the hues of red, orange and yellow

I wasn't a flame like them

But that didn't matter

For I was my own kind of flame

A special flame

That joined among the other throngs of flames

I may be different than the other flames

I burning an azure blue

Yet, I was just like them

For I was a flame too

And now I could burn endlessly

And yet I still knew what it felt like to be flameless

For my light searched the darkness, seeking those lost flames

Bringing them into the warmth

To show them that they could burn too

To let their flames reach the sky

And soon the darkness was burning with blazing light

The burning flames burning like the hues of a rainbow

* * *

 **Wow! What an amazing analogy here! I just realized that. It's just how interesting how I compared everyone's worth to that as a flame.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this! ^^**


End file.
